King Edward's Place
, linking the [[Light Street Roundabout|'Light Street Roundabout']] with Weld Quay.]] King Edward's Place is a short two-way street within George Town's UNESCO World Heritage Site. It runs from the Light Street Roundabout to the west until the junction with Weld Quay to the east. Created in the early 20th. century, the street was named after King Edward VII, the monarch of the British Empire between 1901 and 1910. The area where the street now lies was earlier reclaimed from the sea; prior to the land reclamation, Victoria Pier once stood at this spot. Up until World War 2, the street formed part of the administrative heart of Penang, with the U-shaped Government Offices lining the southern side of the street. Warehouses were also built between the street and the northeastern corner of Penang Island in the early 20th. century. After the Government Offices was largely destroyed during the Second World War, more modern office blocks were constructed along the street, including the Penang Port Building. Etymology King Edward VII (1841 - 1910) of the British Empire King Edward's Place was named after King Edward VII (1841 - 1910) of the United Kingdom. He took over the throne of the British Empire after the passing away of Queen Victoria in 1901 and ruled until his death in 1910. History serves as the western end of King Edward's Place, linking the street with [[Light Street|'Light Street']], [[Beach Street|'Beach Street']] and [[Jalan Tun Syed Sheh Barakbah|'Jalan Tun Syed Sheh Barakbah']]. This picture was taken in the 1930s. ]] A government-run jetty named Victoria Pier once stood at the area where King Edward's Place now lies. The area was then reclaimed from the sea in the late 19th. century. and the U-shaped Government Offices can be seen.]] The street came into being within the first decade of the 20th. century and named after the then monarch of the British Empire, King Edward VII. At that time, the U-shaped Government Offices was being constructed along the southern side of King Edward's Place, eventually occupying the piece of land bounded by King Edward's Place to the north, Beach Street to the west, Downing Street to the south and Weld Quay to the east. and along the left of the Government Offices in this 1942 picture taken by the Imperial Japanese Army. Most of the Government Offices was destroyed by the end of World War 2.]] As the street lies near the northeastern tip of Penang Island, warehouses were also erected along the northern side of the street, right next to Swettenham Pier. The Government Offices was eventually destroyed during the Second World War. During the post-war era, more modern office blocks were built; these now house a variety of government agencies including the Penang Port, Penang Tourist Centre and Malaysia's Inland Revenue Board. today, with the [[Pinang Fountain|'Pinang Fountain']]. The [[Jubilee Clock Tower|'Queen Victoria Memorial Clock Tower']] stands right behind this roundabout.]] Notable Landmarks .]] From west to east : * Light Street Roundabout ** Pinang Fountain * Queen Victoria Memorial Clock Tower * Penang Port Building * Swettenham Pier ', at the northeastern tip of [[George Town, Penang|'George Town]], is one of the four terminals of the Port of Penang, as well as the berthing place for cruise ships.]] Political Representation Penang State Government N.26 Padang Kota State Assemblyman : Chow Kon Yeow (Democratic Action Party) Malaysian Federal Parliament P.049 Tanjong Member of Parliament : Ng Wei Aik (Democratic Action Party) References # Cheah J. S., 2013. Penang 500 Early Postcards. Editions Didier Millet. # http://www.penang-traveltips.com/king-edward-place.htm # http://wongchunwai.com/category/penang-history-my-story/page/5/ # http://penangport.com.my/Services/Swettenham-Pier-Cruise-Terminal Category:Roads and Streets in the George Town UNESCO World Heritage Site Category:Roads and streets in the George Town city centre Category:George Town UNESCO World Heritage Site Category:George Town, Penang Category:Penang Island